Advertising allows an organization to proclaim their mission, their goods and/or their services, and/or to develop brand recognition. The audio channel is a popular channel to advertise on, as many consumers derive entertainment and news from audio, including linear broadcast and online streaming. Audio advertising allows an advertiser to integrate their advertisement spot (“ad spot”) within an audio program. Buyers of audio advertising want to have an ability to best target an ad spot to the publisher who might best reach their intended potential market.